vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokey Minch
|-|Beginning of Game (Earthbound/Mother 2)= |-|Heavily Armored Pokey (Earthbound/Mother 2)= |-|Bed Mecha (Mother 3)= |-|Absolutely Safe Capsule (Mother 3)= Summary Pokey Minch, also known as Porky Minch, is a recurring antagonist in the Mother Series, as of Earthbound/Mother 2. He is the neighbor of Ness in the suburbs of Onett, and it first appears that he and his family despise Ness's, due to a donation they made that left them in poverty as a result. He betrays Ness and co on multiple occasions, most notably during the final battle with Giygas, where he fights alongside said entity. He later reappears in Mother 3, where he is known as a tyrant, and a dictator, and has traveled through time so much that his body has become biologically immortal. His final appearance shows him sealing himself within the Absolutely Safe Capsule, never being able to come back out again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | Unknown Name: Pokey Minch Origin: Earthbound/Mother 3 Gender: Male Age: 10 to 13 | 10,000 years old Classification: Ness' neighbor, bully, psychic | Tyrant, Master Porky, King P Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis and Uncontrollable Crying, Life Absorption | Energy Projection, PK, Time Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefields, Regeneration | Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Fought the Chosen Four at the same time, who were mostly Town level except Ness. However, the battle was short lived and interrupted, not to mention it was mostly him monologuing, he had help from an unaware Giygas and other details of the fight as who hit who are vague) | At least Small City level+ (Around the same level or higher than his past Mech. Capable of doing far more) | Unknown (Incapable of doing harm to others) Speed: Speed of Light (Should not be slower then his Mother 3 counterpart) | Speed of Light (Can kept up with Lucas and the rest of the party) | Immobile Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman due to the size of his mech Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+ | Unknown (Cannot throw any punches) Durability: Small City level+ | At least Small City level+ | Unknown (Nothing in his Universe can harm him) Stamina: He doesn't fatigue since he never engages in direct combat (the mech is doing all the work for him), and claims to be unkillable. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Mecha | Absolutely Safe Capsule Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Created a time travel system more advanced than Dr. Andonuts, also became a dictator and constructed mechanized animals to do his bidding. Is a master strategist and manipulator; successfully kidnapped Claus, brainwashed him and transformed him into the Masked Man. Weaknesses: Pokey is cowardly, lonely, sadistic, hypocritical, and had a genuinely bad childhood. Note: While the Absolutely Safe Capsule protects him from any harm, it also prevents him from harming others, and he's trapped in it forever, long after the Sun swells up and dies. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Charge forward: Charges at a target to deal heavy damage. * Tears into target: Stabs target to deal heavy damage. * Gas discharge / "Pokey coughed something up!": Decrease in offense and defense to all enemies. * "!? ...What did Porky do?!":'Physically attacks multiple enemies to deal medium damage. * '"?! ...What did Porky do?!": Throws one or multiple bombs/energy projectiles at all enemies to deal heavy damage. * PSI Counter Device: Creates a shield that reflects Psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered. * "Porky sprayed something of sort sort": Numbs (paralyses) an enemy. * "Porky sucked something up": Absorbs an enemy's HP. * "Porky did something": Causes crying (decrease in accuracy) to all enemies. Key: Earthbound/Mother 2 | Mother 3 | Absolutely Safe Capsule Others Notable Victories: Eric Cartman (South Park) Eric's profile (Both were Low 7-B, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthbound Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Machines Category:Time Users Category:Kids Category:Tyrants Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Traitors Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users